Keiichi's Final Punishment Game
by Letter to Miss
Summary: Keiichi lost the game of Go Fish, and now he's in for the punishment game of his life!


"Kei-chaaaan?"

_No… oh god no…._

They were here. Mion had promised Keiichi the punishment game to end all punishment games, and here she was to deliver it. Unfortunately, Keiichi hadn't counted on her bring Rena, Rika, Satoko and Haynuu along. Whatever they were planning, it didn't look good.

Keiichi pulled his bedroom shades down, frightened at the sight of his best friends. Why had he lost that god forsaken game of Go Fish? He'd had it in the bag until Mion had taken his three twos. "Kei-chan?" Rena's soft voice shouted up to his bedroom window, "Are you coming down?"

"Come on, Kei-chan!" Mion yelled.

"No!" Keiichi crossed his arms like a sulking child. There was no way in hell that they'd get him to participate in _this _punishment game.

"You don't want us to break down the door, do you?" Mion hollered.

"I don't care, but you're not making me wear a dog costume again! That was more embarrassing than the swan one!"

"We won't!" Satoko promised.

"I'm still not coming!"

Much to Keiichi's surprise, a loud bang came from downstairs. _They're inside the house…._ He thought in horror. He ran to his door, clicking the lock shut. The bangs, shouts, and various creative curses were louder than gunshots as the club (excluding Keiichi, of course) thundered up the stairs. The door shook with the impact of many bodies colliding with its wooden prowess. "Open up, Kei-chan!" Hanyuu called.

"I refuse! This is _my_ house, you can't invade my privacy like this!"

"But it's a _punishment game_! Those rules don't apply here!" Mion rammed her shoulder into the door. "We might have to break down this door too!"

"Mion, no! Please!!!" Keiichi's eyes bulged in fear. "Anything but the door, noooooooooo!"

With a final effort, the door burst down. Keiichi threw his hands over his eyes, screaming for all that he was worth. The club members came in one by one, starting with Rika sliding against the wall, finishing her entrance with her famous, "Nipah!"

Next was Hanyuu, who came in striking a pose that must've been what she considered sexy. Unfortunately, it didn't have that effect on Keiichi. "Rika-chaaaaaaaan!" she said in a sing-songy voice, causing Keiichi to cringe. Who would've known that Hanyuu was such a lesbian?

After Hanyuu came Satoko, pumping her fist in the air and bellowing out the most frightening battle call Keiichi had ever heard. It shook the room and the surrounding areas, resembling an earthquake in many ways. The walls rumbled and echoed. Keiichi's clock came crashing down from its place on on the wall, smashing into many pieces as it collided with the floor. Tears began to bud in Keiichi's eyes. This was too much, and the game hadn't even began.

Rena paced in, a look of concern on her usually smiling face.

"Sorry Kei-chan," she apologized, "Mi's in a, er, _sadistic_ mood."

"Sad…istic?" Keiichi choked on the last part of the word, feeling as if he'd get sick.

"Yes," Rena sighed. "If I were you, I'd be careful. Rena just wants to help Kei-chan, after all."

Mion barged into the door-less room, putting a hand on her hip and grinning widely. "It's time!" she announced.

"Yay!" Satoko cheered.

Mion drew out a plastic bag from behind her back. The grin plastered on her face seemed to become slightly demonic in Keiichi's eyes; he almost felt like he would wet his pants. In an extremely exaggerated movement, Mion undid the drawstrings that kept the bag sealed. She locked eyes with Keiichi for a moment, giving him a small nod that signaled nothing but bad news. "Behold, Kei-chan," she raised the item high for all to see.

A small part of Keiichi died at that moment. In Mion's hand was a pink and red polka-dotted bikini; it was the most feminine thing he'd ever seen her carry around. "No," Keiichi breathed, wishing desperately that he'd won that game of Go Fish.

"Yes," Mion waggled her index finger at him. "Go change in the bathroom. We'll be waiting, Kei-chan!"

Keiichi glanced at Rena, who shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "I told you so." If only he'd listened to Rena…

And hence, the punishment game commenced.


End file.
